


Public Pride

by DealingDearie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota saves the crew of the Enterprise and catches a glimpse of both pride and affection from an otherwise stoic Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Pride

It was a rare thing for Spock to show his emotion, much less in public, and so it came as a quiet, slow shock whenever he did display the feelings within him, to himself and everyone close to him.

It was another of these rare moments that had Kirk staring, openly amused, as the corners of Spock's lips turned up the slightest, his eyes for one person and one person only. Nyota had done a good job with the translation, managing to salvage the transmission and relay a message back to those who would have otherwise attacked them, effectively eliminating the threat and saving the crew of the Enterprise.

Spock had been diligent at her side, eyes tracing every one of her slightest movements, a silent presence. It almost looked as if it had helped her concentrate, with him beside her.

There was an uproar, a surge of clapping and whistles, relieved sighs and adrenaline-filled veins, and Kirk had smiled his best smile, congratulating her on another job well done.

Spock took a turn, hands behind his back, the tiniest, almost invisible smile painting his features as she glanced up at him, smirking.

"An  _excellent_ job, Nyota."

Whenever he found reason to voice her name, it was always with a hushed, reserved kind of respect, a slow, surprised kind of reverence, a blatant denial of the idea that she could ever want him to break the professional veil in public, but she beamed at the sound of it on his tongue and nodded at him, standing on her tiptoes to press a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek, her own smile felt against his warm skin.

He reached down and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, feeling the fluttering of her pulse at his touch, and his mouth lifted further.

Kirk called to her to give her a glass of wine, and when Nyota pulled away, she brushed her fingertips down Spock's palm, dark eyes shining with satisfaction, while his heart pounded fiercely, his own kind of pride glinting in his unblinking, wide gaze, the ghost of her lips against his cheek, the memory of her touch on his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt given by samttuummaa over on Tumblr.
> 
> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)


End file.
